The invention relates to a plant for the manufacture of products of concrete, reinforced concrete and/or prestressed concrete, of the type which comprise a rotary drum with a horizontal axis of rotation, lined on its outer cylindrical surface with molding means and adapted to pass, said molding means during its rotation before various working stations, notably concreting, hardening, demolding (or stripping) and core-positioning stations.
A plant of this type is known notably from U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,493.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide plants of the type concerned which respond to the various exigencies of practice better than hitherto, and notably such that they enable the production, with a minimum of adaptation, of wide diversity of types of product, and the assurance of manufacture of products of good quality.